50 Sentences for Royai
by ahsinam33
Summary: 50 sentences for our favorite military couple... Roy and Riza!


**I decided to take up the fifty sentences challenge for one of my favorite pairings Roy/Riza. Honestly, I am SO upset that Arakawa didn't advance their relationship in the manga. Oh well, enough of my sorrows. I hope you guys enjoy my story...er, sentences.**

**P.S. All the sentences are based on the original manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**#1 Ring**

When she saw him kneeling in front of her with that splendid ring in his hand, for once in her life she actually wanted to jump about and squeal in joy.

**#2 Hero**

"Don't worry, sir; you will always be my hero — even if you're useless in the rain."

**#3 Memory**

He always enjoyed cuddling with his wife on the couch, looking through their photo albums and smiling at all the sweet memories.

**#4 Box**

Roy never failed to secretly keep a small box of chocolates in her drawer on Valentine's Day.

**#5 Run**

Riza and Winry looked at each other and sighed as Ed continued to run after Roy; Roy should have known better than to call Ed a midget.

**#6 Hurricane**

While her son continued to run about the house like a hurricane, all Riza could do was watch Roy chasing after him... and tumbling down the stairs in the process.

**#7 Wings**

Even after years of being married, whenever they kissed he felt as though he had grown wings; he simply flew off to paradise.

**#8 Cold**

"If you're feeling cold, why can't you cuddle up with me instead of Black Hayate?"

**#9 Red**

Roy may go out with different women everyday but if anyone ever dared to hit on Riza, he saw red.

**#10 Drink**

Riza had challenged him to spend a week without drinking and to speak the truth, it was practically _killing _him.

**#11 Midnight**

What annoyed Roy most about Riza's pregnancy was that he was the one who had to get up to bring his wife's midnight snacks.

**#12 Temptation**

Resisting temptation was no doubt an arduous task but considering how long Roy and Riza had managed to maintain their 'superior and faithful subordinate' relationship, Havoc had to admit that the two were pretty good at it.

**#13 View**

What Roy loved about his office was that his favorite subordinate was always in view; provided his desk didn't have stacks of papers surrounding it...

**#14 Music**

"I know that you're bored sir but playing music in the office is highly unprofessional."

**#15 Silk**

Whenever she left her hair loose, the only thing that Roy could think about was of running his hands through its silkiness.

**#16 Cover**

Even if the world was covered in darkness, they would always be there for each other.

**#17 Promise**

No matter how much he tried, Roy couldn't remember a time when Riza had broken a promise made to him.

**#18 Dream**

Dreams of the Ishval War never failed to haunt them but at least they were there for each other.

**#19 Candle**

Riza couldn't help but think how unique her dinners with Roy always were; after all, he never used matches to light the candles.

**#20 Talent**

The two of them were so very talented that Ed couldn't help but worry what type of homicidal genius their child would turn out to be.

**#21 Silence**

The true beauty of their relationship was in their silence; when you truly understand someone, words really aren't necessary.

**#22 Journey**

Their life was most certainly a journey worth remembering.

**#23 Fire**

Somebody really needs to ask Riza whether Roy ever burned himself while learning flame alchemy.

**#24 Strength**

He sometimes found it strange how his source of strength was also his greatest weakness.

**#25 Mask**

She rarely let her mask fall but when the situation became bad enough for that to happen, he was always there to save her.

**#26 Ice**

She was the ice queen who would melt only in the presence of the burning flame that was him.

**#27 Fall**

When she fell he wasn't always there to catch her but he would soon arrive to help her get back on her feet.

**#28 Forgotten**

Riza may not seem to be the emotional type on the outside but the one time Roy had forgotten about their anniversary, she almost put a bullet through his head.

**#29 Dance**

Roy was at a formal dance but he couldn't concentrate on dancing; the woman in his arms was looking _so _beautiful!

**#30 Body**

Hugging Riza's frail body with all his might, Roy couldn't figure out what he would do to repay May for saving Riza's life.

**#31 Sacred**

Watching Roy out on a date with yet another woman Ed couldn't help but murmur, "And I thought that the bond between you and the lieutenant was sacred..."

**#32 Farewells**

When Riza bade farewell to Roy after her father's death, she hadn't expected to be able to meet him again— but she most certainly did hope for it.

**#33 World**

In the end, they actually _did _manage to change their country together.

**#34 Formal**

"Please don't call me 'sir'," pleaded Roy. "Don't be so formal on our anniversary!"

**#35 Fever**

For her, having a fever meant a stressful day of lying in bed and worrying about Roy.

**#36 Laugh**

The sound of her laughter was rare but it was music to his ears.

**#37 Lies**

His lies were either an attempt to save her from danger...or to save himself from paperwork.

**#38 Forever**

At the time when Roy was determined to finish of Envy, she didn't hesitate to say that she'd kill herself after shooting him because deep down she knew that she had to be with him forever.

**#39 Overwhelmed**

Even though he knew that Riza was safe, when Roy got his eyesight back and saw his precious lieutenant alive and in one piece, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

**#40 Whisper**

After their marriage, Roy would suddenly sneak up to Riza at work, whisper in her ears, "I love you," and escape before Riza could even realize what had happened.

**#41 Wait**

Riza simply loathed waiting for Roy to finish his paperwork... it took ages!

**#42 Talk**

Rebecca found it insanely sweet that even though her best friend and Roy never seemed to talk about their personal lives, they still knew each other better than anyone else.

**#43 Search**

Roy never had to search for his soul mate; she was with him from the very beginning.

**#44 Hope**

The one thing that Riza always desperately hoped for was for Roy to not die on the battlefield.

**#45 Eclipse**

Sadly, eclipses always reminded Roy of the Promised Day and how had almost lost her forever...

**#46 Gravity**

The gravity of their relationship was what made it so special.

**#47 Highway**

When his car suddenly stopped in the middle of the highway and he and his lieutenant ended up walking back to Central HQ, Roy felt strangely delighted.

**#48 Unknown**

Though they never openly expressed their feelings in all those years, the fact that they loved each other was not unknown to either of them.

**#49 Lock**

"I understand that you lost your key but seriously sir, was it necessary to _melt_ the lock?"

**#50 Breathe**

There's one thing that everyone can be certain of: Roy and Riza will remain loyal to each other till their very last breath.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Really hope you did. **

**Yes, I completely ignored the fraternization laws. It was intentional so sorry if anyone found that annoying. I just can't stop thinking how cute it would be if the two of them were married...**

**Please review! Writing these sentences were a lot harder than I thought but it was fun. So tell me what you think.**


End file.
